The Real Team
by ladyofthelight101
Summary: A series of short drabbles on the real nature of our beloved team. Post season two, no pairings. Chapter Five now up: Grace
1. Musculature

Word Count:117

Prompt: Musculature

AN: This is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are my fault. Could someone help me out, and beta for me? My beta doesn't watch SGA, so she really can't help me with these. I'm relatively new to this fandom, so I hope nobody's too OOC. Feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters, just my interpretation of them.

* * *

His musculature was impressive, but that's all anyone saw in him. A tall man who looked capable, and willing to kill you with his bare hands. A soldier waging a war. His taciturn nature did nothing to dispell this image. Only those who got to know him saw the other side of him. Not necesserily a softer side, but another side all the same. Instead of a killer, they saw a man with a strict code of honour. A man who would gladly defend those he calls his own to the death. A man who keenly felt every life that did not survive him. But what they saw the most was a great man and a great friend.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Intellect

Prompt: Intellect

Word Count: 103

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters, just my interpretation of them.

This is still un-Betad, so all mistakes are my fault. Could someone help me out with that? I'd be glad to beta for them in return.

* * *

When people looked at him, they saw a bitter, arrogant man with a formidable intellect. A man who gives sarcastic a new meaning. A man who would gladly tear you a new one, verbally eviscerate you, all over a cup of coffee. Those he considered his friends (though he'd never admit it) were given a rare glimpse into the rest of his character. The part of him that truly fears for their safety, but hides it behind condescension and bluster. The part that doesn't know how to express himself without sounding like an ass, but above all else, a good person and friend.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read, but especially **moms2398** for reviewing Ronon's chapter.

Please review! And does anyone have a prompt that I can use for Teyla? I have Sheppard written and an interlude in the form of Dr. Weir written, but I don't have anything for our favourite Athosian.


	3. Interlude: Dimplomatic

Prompt: Diplomatic

Prompt: Diplomatic

Word Count: 86

AN: Still unBETAed. Could someone help me out? I don't own it if you recognize it. Thanks to Jo, the anonamous reviewer for suggesting Grace for Teyla. Yes, Dr. Weir isn't on SA-1, but I figured, why not? I hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

All people saw was her diplomacy. A woman who could talk anyone into or out of anything. A woman who had stopped wars with her negotiating skills. They never realized that she had other facets to her personality, only her friends did. The side that looses her temper. The part that really, really wants to smack Kavanaugh. The side that wants to say, forget this, and go home, but mostly the caring, couragous side that keeps her from doing all this, and keeps her friends friendly.


	4. Flyboy

Prompt: Flyboy

Prompt: Flyboy

Word Count:59

Author's Note(s): Thanks very much to my fabulous Beta, **Fitzroy ** and to **Psalm 136** for reviewing.

Arrogant, cocky, charming, Kirk-ish flyboy. If you ask anyone to describe him abd that's what they'll say. Loose cannon, anti-authority, insubordinate jet jocky. Abyone, that is, other than his friends. They would say caring, never leaves a man behind. Always willing to defend his friends, excellent pilot. Suprisingly intelligent, friendly, fiercly loyal. Well, McKay would still call him Kirk.


	5. Grace

Prompt: Grace

Prompt: Grace

Word Count: 72

Author's Notes: Thanks to **Fitzgerald** for betaing, and **Psalm 136** for reviewing.

To most she was graceful, calm and confident. To some she had her moments of doubt and fear, her moments of hesitancy.

To most she was a formidable warrior and negotiator, someone you would shudder to meet in a dark alleyway or at a diplomatic summit. To some, she was a woman with strong convictions.

To some, she was someone you could count on to give advice, and to be your friend above all else.

Author's Note 2: I have prompts for Carson and Cadmon. I'm not sure I can really write well about them, but I'm going to try when next I have time, but I may or may not post.


End file.
